


hide 'n seek

by warmth_ogg



Series: Danganromance! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader breaks the law, Reader is a detective, inspired by ouma's hotel karmasutra event, lil bit of eneimies to friends, ouma being a little shit, romance if u squint a bit, thief ouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmth_ogg/pseuds/warmth_ogg
Summary: As a fairly well-known detective, it was only a matter of time that you'd come into contact with the leader of D.I.C.E, one of the biggest gangs in your city. He has information about the other gangs, information that would be invaluable in taking them down.Problem is, he won't give you the information you need, at least not without a price.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader
Series: Danganromance! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802851
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	hide 'n seek

**Author's Note:**

> heya! this was rlly self-indulgent, n i decided it was good enough to post here! i may or may not continue this as a collection of oneshots following the same story. if i can stay motivated.. 
> 
> wherever you are, i hope you're doing okay! remember to take care of yourself, u gotta eat n drink n sleep!! dont stay in one position 4 too long!
> 
> 5/20/2020: edited some embarrassing spelling mistakes >.< i didnt proofread when i posted lol

You stalked towards him, stepping over a pile of shattered glass. Stopping a few yards away, you reached for your gun, eyes never leaving his.

Ouma laughed, shooting you a triumphant grin. "Ah, Mx. Detective! So glad you could make it!" His expression didn't falter, even as you drew your weapon. "Do you like what I did with the place?"

"You've gotten terribly sloppy." You scoffed, subtly taking in the room. One of the large cream-coloured windows was broken, glass scattered across the floor, and various shelves and stands were knocked over, contents scattered around them. Honestly, you would've thought he would steal the various fossils on display, as the market for them was surging. But, Ouma seemingly didn't care for logic, or the black fossil market.

Ouma hummed, his smile deepening into something devilish. "I knew you would find me if I made a mess~"

"Wh-"

"And you did!" He beamed. God, this guy was starting to get on your nerves. "Good job, Mx. Detective!"

You flipped the safety off. "You've got ten minutes 'til the police get here." His smile dropped. "I'm not in the mood for your games. I just need you to tell me what I need to know, and then we can just forget this incident."

"Hmm?" He tilted his head. "Aw, you don't wanna play~? Too bad, 'cause I think hide-n-seek would be _perfect_ to play in a museum."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, he gave a grin and ducked behind a fallen display case. You sprinted over, only to hear footfalls receding down the hall behind you. _How the hell-_

"Oh, and don't count on the cops making it." He called, sounding more smug than you've ever heard him. "You really think I wouldn't jam the signal? Your ping never even reached them!" Ouma cackled, before darting around the corner.

You muttered a string of curses, running after him. This museum was huge, and Ouma was very difficult to find. He'd probably just wait until you got frustrated, then sneak out and leave you to your fruitless search.

The hallway opened up into a large, domed room. The various skeletons and scenes looked untouched, so you doubted he was hiding among them. Something caught your eye in the center of the room. You made your way over, quickly checking each exhibit for any traces of Ouma.

The object was a piece of paper, with purple ink scrawled across it. 

_Hey, Mx. Detective!_ _Do you like hide-and-seek?_ _No?_ _TOO BAD WE'RE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK._ _Standard rules apply!_ _Good luck!!!!!!!!_

_oh, also i locked us in here together. you can't leave until you find me!_

"..he planned this, didn't he?" Heaving a sigh, you continued to the next room. There weren't many places to hide, but you checked anyway. No sign of Ouma.

 _If I were Ouma, where would I hide...._ Ouma was sly, so he probably would hide somewhere you'd think too obvious to check. Or just tuck himself away somewhere and have a nice picnic while laughing about how stupid you were. 

You huffed, imaging his stupid smug face, and his stupid smug laugh. The spite you felt gave enough motivation for you to swiftly begin searching the next hall. 

\---

Ouma was actually quite easy to find. Something shiny had caught your eye, a small shard of the cream-tinted window. It must've been caught on his shoe and fallen off as he walked. 

As you made your way through the halls, you noticed a few more tiny shards of glass. They weren't very helpful, but they gave you an idea of where Ouma went. 

It hadn't been that long, only around fifteen minutes, but you felt like you were getting close. You spotted another tiny shard, outside a supply closet.

 _Was he in there?_ You made sure you had your knife on you, just in case. Ouma was dangerous and unpredictable, but you didn't really want to hurt him. Not badly, at least. That was why you weren't using your gun.

Steeling yourself, you strode over and yanked open the door. Before you knew what was happening, a pair of arms shot out and pulled you in, the door shutting behind you.

You whirled around and slammed your weight into the other person. You heard a small 'oof' as they hit the wall, you leaning over them with your knife pressed against their throat.

"Woa, hey!!" Ouma raised his hands the best he could. "Didn't mean to scare you-"

"Give me one good reason," you seethed. "Why I shouldn't kill you right now." Though you didn't want to kill him, maybe he would take your threat seriously. You doubted it, but if the knife at his throat didn't convince him to comply, you didn't know what would.

"..It's...illegal??"

"So is breaking and entering, theft, vandalism, destruction of property, evading arrest, and everything else you've done up until now."

He smirked. "I don't think those excuse murder, but _you_ _need me_. More specifically, _I_ have information that _you_ want." God, you wished you could wipe that shit-eating grin off his face.

"So, until you get it, I am untouchable! Which is exactly why I'm not telling you." 

You grit your teeth and glared down at him. "..Whatever. I found you, so you have to unlock the doors. The police can pry the answer out of you, 'cause I want _nothing_ to do with you, _understand?_ "

"Aw.." he pouted. "You're so _mean_ , Mx. Detective...I was looking forward to having fun with you."

You sighed, withdrawing your knife and slipping it back into its sheath. "Surely you know my name by now, don't you? How long are you going to call me that?"

"Aww~ I didn't know how much you _liked_ my little nickname for you, _Mx. Detective~"_ Ouma's tone was sickeningly sweet, the self-satisfaction practically dripping off each syllable. 

"Zip it." You don't know why you asked. "All I want is to get out of here, and I played you stupid game, so give me the key." You didn't want to deal with the taunts and insults he would spit if you resorted to searching him, but it was looking more and more likely you'd have to.

"Ah?" He gave a wicked grin. "Make me."

"..." _He isn't exactly in any position to make demands.._ Something in your expression must have shifted, because Ouma's grin widened.

"..What is your goal here, Ouma?"

"Well....." He trailed off, "You're interesting."

_Huh?_

He reached up, twirling an amethyst lock of hair between his fingers. "Just stealing things and causing mayhem has gotten a bit boring.... This little game has become far, _far_ more interesting." 

You narrowed your eyes. "..I don't want to play your games. I just want the key so I can get out of here and leave you for the police to deal with."

Ouma leaned forward, face blank. Honestly, his grin was less intimidating than his expressionless gaze. " _What are you willing to do to get it?"_ You glared into his eyes, unwilling to look away. "I'll let 'ya do _whatever_ you want to me." 

"I'm sorry, _what?"_

"You heard me! I'll let 'ya do _anything_ , and I won't do anything to stop you! You probably have a lot of messed up kinks, don't 'ya? That's why you've got me pinned to a wall!"

You glared, face heating up. "Ouma, do me a favour and shut the _fuck_ up before I strangle you."

He giggled, and said something that you ignored. _It was probably something dirty.._

You were still wary of his intentions, but began to search his pockets, to no avail. He probably wouldn't hide it in such an obvious place, but it was worth checking. 

Meanwhile, Ouma was absolutely dying. He hadn't expected you to take his challenge seriously, and was now suffering the consequences of his actions. Ouma was horribly, terribly, utterly touch-starved, and that was a _major_ problem. 

He was able to keep his cool when you weren't actually touching him, but now he wanted nothing more than to go limp and just let you hold him. It was such an embarrassing feeling.

You sighed, your search had proved unsuccessful, you were tired, and you wanted nothing more than to go home and be done with the thief in front of you. Unfortunately, you had a job to do. Plus, you couldn't leave without the key.

"Ouma," he looked toward you, cheeks a bit darker than normal. "..I just wanna get out of here at this point, so where did you put the key?" 

A grin tugging at his lips, he put a finger to his chin and hummed. "I'll give you the key, if you do something for me!"

 _Very inconsistent, isn't he?_ "....What sort of 'something'?" 

His smile widened. "Give me a hug!" 

".....what?" 

"You heard me!!" You didn't think Ouma's grin could get any wider, but he kept surprising you. 

"Hug me! I want a hug!"

"So you can stab me in the back? No thanks, I don't have health insurance."

He pouted and crossed his arms. "Come onnnnn, if I wanted to hurt you, I would've done it by now!! Anyway, you've had me pinned to the wall this _whole time_. I could've stabbed you easily!" Now that he pointed it out, you noticed how you were standing. 

"You could've moved if you wanted to," you grumbled, moving back a few inches.

He said nothing, just staring up at you, gaze unwavering. Ouma was short, at least half a foot shorter than you, and had to angle his head quite a bit to look directly into your eyes. This didn't stop the onset of discomfort you felt at having someone staring at you.

"..okay, fine." You sighed deeply. "I'll do it. But you _better_ not try anything. Got it?"

Ouma chuckled, a triumphant grin breaking through his facade. "Yeah yeah, you'll break my spine or something. Now I want a hug." Once again, he didn't seem to be taking your threat seriously. That was annoying.

Now, how were you going to do this? The height difference would probably make hugging uncomfortable, and you didn't particularly want to kneel on the floor. 

You stepped back, shoving a box back against the wall behind you and plopping yourself down on it. Ouma watched you silently.

"Okay, uhm," you opened your arms. "Come here, I guess."

He bounced toward you and you saw him hesitate a little, before he broke into a grin and dramatically draped himself over you. Before you had time to react, he enveloped you in a hug, resting his chin on your shoulder. You felt him relax against you, letting out a contented sigh when you folded your arms around him. _Ah. Feels touch-starved._

"..Comfy?"

" _Very_. We should totally do this more!!"

"Nope. Not happening."

He pouted, nestling farther into your chest. "Why are you so meannnn?" 

You didn't reply, absentmindedly playing with a loose thread on Ouma's jacket. As much as you didn't want to admit it, the hug was nice. Just _very_ unprofessional. You were supposed to interrogate him, not hug him.

It's not like you disliked Ouma, either. He was a troublemaker and a liar, and _very_ annoying, but he seemed like somebody you'd like to have as a friend had the circumstances been different. Besides, the trouble he and his gang caused was mostly harmless, and you had a feeling that the lying was a defence mechanism. 

You began to suspect Ouma had fallen asleep, he had shifted so he was curled into your chest and gone limp, his breaths deep and even. You didn't particularly know how long hugs were supposed to last, but if it was long enough for Ouma to fall asleep, it was too long. 

"Ouma."

No response. Your legs were starting to go numb.

"Ouma?" 

"...Kokichi? You better not be asleep-"

"Ah-ha!" Ouma sat up, a smirk on his lips. "It was a lie!! I was awake! But," His grin turned teasing. " _You called me by my first name~!_ Not very professional of you, ay?"

"You removed any professionalism from this situation by just being here." 

"You are so _mean_! It's not very professional of you to be so mean all the time..."

You sighed. "Alright. I'm done. You got your hug, so get off me and give me the key."

Ouma pouted, but obliged. You stood, holding out your hand.

"Key, please?"

He stopped edging towards the door at your warning look. His gaze was unreadable, his expression blank. "..Who said the doors were locked?" A grin spread across his face in the few seconds it took you to realize that _you never tried to open the doors_.

"....Oh, _you little shit_." 

Ouma bolted, throwing the door open and sprinting away down the hall. You could hear his laughter echoing through the halls, footsteps quickly receding.

" _You bastard!!_ " You shouted after him, hearing the faint slam of a door. There wasn't much of a point in going after him. Ouma was probably long gone as soon as he stepped outside.

 _Oh well._ You couldn't really bring yourself to care right now. Sighing, you pushed open the door and made your way down the hall. You wanted to be far away when the police eventually got wind of the museum being broken into. It'd be a pain to explain why you were there, and you'd look guilty. Luckily, Ouma had already taken care of the camaras. Neither of you could be traced back to this.

You didn't really know if that was a good thing or a bad one. After today's events, you...kind of wanted to go after Ouma yourself ~~to beat the shit out of him~~. Before, you had never really encountered him, but now you were intrigued. Just who was he? What was his goal? And what exactly was he the leader of? You needed answers.

But for now, there was only one thing you needed. 

A nice, long, nap.


End file.
